Instrument clusters in vehicles are implemented in the dashboard area, and provide information critical to operation the vehicle. For example, various metrics, such as speed, revolutions-per-minute (RPM), fuel level, and the like may be implemented.
The aesthetic feel and functionality of said instrument clusters is paramount in conveying certain important qualities, such as luxury and utility to the end user. As such, instrument cluster manufacturers provide a variety of options to the end user (i.e. driver or occupant) on the design and feel of the instrument cluster.
Traditionally, the information provided was analog and mechanical. However, in recent times, digital and electronic information has been provided. These instrument clusters include all digital, or a hybrid of digital and analog information.
One such element often used in an instrument cluster is a pointer. FIG. 1(a) illustrates a planar-view of a pointer implementation according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1(a), the pointer implementation includes a pointer 110 over circular plane 100. The pointer 110 rotates about an axis 120 in the center of the circular plane 100, and points at various indicia 130 on the circular plane 100.
In recent times, the pointer has been illuminated. FIG. 1(b) illustrates a side-view of an illuminated pointer 110. As shown, the pointer 110 includes a pointer shaft 111, a pointer cap 112, and a pointer stem 113.
Light is provided by a monochrome light emitting diode (LED) 140 (as shown in FIG. 1(c)). The monochrome LED 140 is embedded on a PCB 150, which also includes a stepper motor 160 that allows rotation of the pointer 110 around the axis 120.
Thus, light from the monochrome LED 140 is propagated through the pointer shaft 111 (141), reflected of a reflective surface 114 (angled so as to project the light in a 90 degree direction), and propagated through the pointer stem 113 (142). In this way, if the pointer stem 113 is provided with a see-through applique, a viewer seeing the pointer 110 in the top-view (as shown in FIG. 1(a)) may be able to see said illumination 142.